Demonstration einer Beispielszene
Beispielszene: "Heiratsantrag" Text der Demoszene Beispielvideo der Szene mit Text: http://youtube.com/watch?v=bhDoOLhmqKI Ein paar Worte vorweg: Hier soll Euch ein detailierter Überblick darüber gegeben werden, wie man mit den hier beschriebenen Schauspieltechniken eine Szene erarbeiten kann. Ich werde alle meine Arbeitsschritte detailiert beschreiben und kurz etwas zu ihrer Erklärung sagen. Eine genauere Erkärung der einzelnen Arbeitsschritte wird dann hier und in den Kapiteln über die "szenische Arbeit" folgen. An dieser Stelle möchte ich gleich die Leute, die bisher noch keinen Kontakt mit dieser Art schauspielerisch zu arbeiten hatten, eine kleine "Vorwarnung" aussprechen. Die hier demonstrierten Method Acting-Techniken sind extrem persönlich, emotional und ehrlich. Sie dienen der körperlichen, emotionalen und sinnlichen Vorbereitung darauf, die Szene mit authentischen Impulsen aus dem eigenen Leben zu erfüllen. Normalerweise zeigt man solche Übungen nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich will hier jedoch aus didaktischen Gründen eine Ausnahme machen. Besonders persönliche Inhalte und Namen werde ich aus wohl verständlichen Gründen jedoch rausschneiden oder verfremden. Im geschützten Raum eines Schauspielkurses ist es jedoch sehr sinnvoll solche Übungen öffentlich zu üben. Dies dient einerseits dazu den künstlerischen Prozess möglichst gut nachvollziehbar zu machen und andererseits dazu, sich möglichst gut an die Arbeit vor anderen Leuten zu gewöhnen (an einem Filmset muss man ja schließlich auch seien Gefühle abrufen und auslösen können). Hierdurch wird der gesamte künstlerische Prozess auch viel besser kontrollierbar, da er sich jederzeit in einzelne Arbeitsschritte unterteilen lässt, die gegebenenfalls verändert werden können. Die Gegebenheiten: Die emotionalen Gegebenheiten einer Szene stellen die emotionalen Anforderungen der Szene an den Schauspieler dar. Sie werden mittels der Gegebenheitstabelle analysiert. In dieser konkreten Szene sind die Gegebenheiten: Zeit + Ort: Der Charakter befindet sich an einem vertrauten Ort(zu Hause). Da ich diese Szene an einem vertrauten Ort probe und drehe, kann diese Gegebenheit im folgenden vernachlässigt werden. Emotional: Aufgeregte Vorfreude, da der Charakter eine positive Reaktion seiner Freundin auf den Heiratsantrag erwartet. Beziehung zu seiner Freundin: Romantisch verliebt. (Ist, denke ich, klar.) Charakter(emoional): Selbstbewusst. Der Charakter soll selbstsicher und von seiner eigenen Attraktivität als zukünftiger Ehemann überzeugt sein. Charakter(physisch): Eine besonders sinnliche, zärtliche Ausstrahlung. Besonders im Gesicht. Dadurch wirken die Gefühle der anderen Gegebenheiten feinfühliger und zärtlicher. Die Struktur: Die Struktur einer Szene ist eine Aneinanderreihung von Method Acting-Übungen und Techniken, die das emotionale Innenleben einer Szene produziert. Die Grundlage jeder Struktur sind die Übungen Bewusstseinsstrom und "Wie fühle ich mich?". Sie dienen der Aufrechterhaltung des Beings. Normalerweise besteht eine Struktur aus Vorübungen und einem Hauptteil. Der Hauptteil ist der Teil der Struktur, den man später innerlich(in Gedanken,) während der Szene weiter formuliert. Der Text wird einfach über den Hauptteil der Struktur drübergelegt. Vorübungen: Die Figur in unserer Szene ist zu Beginn der Szene bereits in einem intensiven emotionalen Zustand: Er ist kurz davor der Frau, die er über alles liebt, einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Vermutlich hat er schon lange vorher viele romantische, aufregenede und zärtliche Gedanken gehabt. Daher wähle habe ich mich bei dieser Szene für ziemlich viele Vorübungen entschieden. Sensuality: Diese Übung dient der physischen Charaktergegebenheit(sinnlich,zärtliche Ausstrahlung). Normalerweise macht man diese Übung im Liegen, aber da dies für die Demonstrationskamera ungünstig aufzunehmen ist, mache ich sie im Stehen. (Zudem ist es dann leichter in die Szene überzugehen.) Mechanik: Ich führe mit meinem Becken sanfte, wiegende Bewegungen aus, die ich durch meinen ganzen Körper wandern lasse. Dabei gebe ich einen stöhnenden Laut von mir, mit dem ich meine gegenwärtigen Gefühle ausdrücke. Dann führe ich meine Hände ganz nah an mein Gesicht, bis der Abstand nur noch ca. 1 cm beträgt. Ich spüre nun ganz genau meine Hand und meine Finger, und zugleich versuche ich möglichst genau die darunter liegende Haut in meinem Gesicht zu spüren. Ich wechsle dabei hin und her zwischen dem Gespür meiner Hände und dem meines Gesichts. Dabei bewege ich meine Hände langsam über meinen Kopf und dann über den Rest meines Körpers. Nach ein paar Minuten beginne ich tatsächlich meinen Körper mit meinen Händen zu berühren und mit ihnen über meinen Körper zu streichen. Über meinen Hals, meine Brust, meine Beine, auch meine Geschlechtsteile, mein Rücken, etc. ... Dabei wechsle ich auch ständig zwischen dem Gespür meiner Hände und dem meines Körpers. Normalerweise geht man hiernach in eine intensive Sinneserkundung über. Dies lasse ich hier jedoch und gehe stattdessen in die nächste Vorübung: "Ich habe Grund mich dominant durchzusetzen, weil...": Diese Übung dient der Gegebenheit "Selbtsicherheit" und soll meiner Tendenz entgegenwirken, bei Liebeserklärungen schüchtern zu werden. Mechanik: Ich sage "Ich habe Grund mich dominant durchzusetzen, weil..." und ergänze diesen Satz mit realen Gründen aus meinem Leben. Eventuell rede ich kurz darüber. Nächste Vorübung: Superman: Diese Übung soll mich einerseits selbstsicherer und andererseits körperlich freier und impulsiver machen. Mechanik: Ich rufe laut mit großen Gesten "Ich bin Superman!" und beginne dann diverse "Superfähigkeiten" aufzuzählen, die ich vorgebe zu haben, z.B. "... Ich kann fliegen. Ich bin super stark und keiner kann mich aufhalten. ... usw. ...". Dabei kann ich mich auch beliebig bewegen. Wichtig ist dabei, dass ich laut und direkt zu den anwesenden Personen rede. Dann beginne ich in die Aufzählung meiner "Superkräfte" immer mehr reale Kompetenzen und Fähigkeiten von mir einfließen zu lassen. Z.B. "...Ich bin superstark, weil ich 4-5 mal die Woche trainieren gehe (wahr) und ich supermotiviert und leistungsstark bin(auch wahr, würde ich mal sagen). ...Ich bin superintelligent, weil ich so schnell an der uni voran komme (wahr) und ich in Psychologie ausschließlich 1er und 2er habe(auch wahr). ...usw. ..." Letztendlich zählt man ausschließlich wahre Kompetenzen von sich aus. Die Übung beginnt also mit total übertriebenen Lügen und endet in einem körperlich sehr impulsiven Aufzählen von realen Stärken und Kompetenzen von sich selbst. Dann gehe ich fließend über in die nächste Vorübung: "Ich liebe...": Diese Übung soll mich nun wieder emotional berührbarer machen, nachdem die "Superman"-Übung mich doch sehr laut und eventuell etwas unsensibel gemacht hat. Außerdem versetzt mich "Ich liebe..." auch in eine positive Stimmung, die der Verliebtheit schon in ihrer Qualität recht nahe kommt. Mechanik: Ich ergänze verbal den Satz "Ich liebe..." mit Personen und Dingen, die ich tatsächlich liebe, die ich besonders gern habe. Z.B."Ich liebe es auszuschlafen. Ich liebe Früchtemüsli. Ich liebe es ausschweifende sexuelle Phantasien zu haben. Ich liebe angenehmen Sonnenschein. Ich liebe leckeres Eis. Ich liebe meinen Waschbrettbauch. Ich liebe es anzugeben. ... usw. ..." Nun gehe ich in den Haupttel der Struktur über... Der Hauptteil der Struktur: Romantische Verliebtheit: Hierfür arbeite ich mit einem imaginären Monolog zu einer Frau, die ich liebe. Ich mache ihr eine Liebeserklärung, bei der ich ihr sage, was ich an ihr liebe und bei der ich ihr beschreibe, wie ich mir eine romatische Zukunft mit ihr vorstelle. Objekt: eine bestimmte Frau aus meinem Leben Technik: Imaginärer Monolog Aufgeregte Vorfreude: Hierfür arbeite ich, indem ich der Frau aus der obigen Liebeserklärung erzähle, dass ich ja ein wirklich kompetenter Schauspieler bin und dass ich es daher ja ganz realistisch gesehen schaffen kann ein Filmstar zu werden und dadurch eine wunderbare Zukunft für uns beide zu erschaffen. Objekt: Vorfreude auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft als Filmstar gemeinsam mit dieser Frau. Technik: Imaginärer Monolog Selbstsicherheit: Hier verwende ich die Satzergänzungsübung "Ich bin attraktiv, weil...". Objekt: Alles, was ich an mir attraktiv finde. Z.B. meine Intelligenz, meinen Waschbrettbauch, meine Kometenz als Schauspieler, etc. ... Technik: "Ich bin attraktiv, weil..." Sinnliche, zärtliche Ausstrahlung: Hierfür stelle ich mir selbst sinnliche Fragen bezüglich meines Tatsinns in meinem Gesicht. Z.B. "Welche Bewegungen spüre ich in meinen Lippen? ... Welche in meinen Augenbrauen? ..." Diese Fragen stelle ich jedoch immer nur kurz und spontan in den Bewusstseinsstrom hinein, damit ich nicht weggetretten wirke. Dies ist eine auf den Tastsinn bezogene Form der Sinneserkungung. Ich habe sie von einer Feldenkrais-Übung abgeleitet, bei der ich die gewünschte entspannte, sinnliche Ausstahlung bei mir beobachtete. Die zärtliche Komponente entsteht durch die Mischung dieser Übung mit der romantischen Verliebtheit von der Liebeserklärung. Objekt: mein Gesicht (ein vorhandener Stimulus) Technik: kinesthätische Sinneserkundung Der Text: Textrespektlosigkeit: Damit man einen vorgegebenen Text(hier den Text aus dem Drehbuch) so mit den zuvor erarbeiteten emotionalen Techniken kombinieren kann, dass der Text natürlich gesprochen und lebendig wirkt, muss man ihn respektlos beherrschen. Man muss den Text so gut beherrschen, dass man kein bißchen mehr an ihn denken muss, während man ihn spricht und der Text muss frei von jeder einstudierten Betonung oder Gestik im Gehirn gespeichert sein. Jede fix gespeicherte Art den Text zu betonen würde es verhindern, dass die gegenwärtigen realen emotionalen Impulse und Ablenkungen sich im Tonfall der Stimme ausdrücken können. das gleich gilt auch für alle fix einstudierten Gesten und Bewegungsmuster. Daher ist es nowendig den Text lediglich als eine bedeutngslose Aneinanderreihung von Silben auswendig zu lernen. Wie dies genau geschieht wird im eigenen Kapitel Textrespektlosigkeit beschrieben. Dies allein ist ein sehr umfangreiches Kapitel. Der Übergang in den Text: Bevor ich in den Text übergehe arbeite ich weiter an der Struktur und wenn ich mich bereit fühle gehe ich in den Text über: Ich spreche den Text der Szene und formuliere zugleich in Gedanken weiter meine Struktur, die ich ständig mit Bewusstseinsstrom und "Wie fühle ich mich?" mische. Beim Übergang in den Text ist es wichtig darauf zu achten, den Sprechrythmus, die Stimmlage und den Bewegungsrythmus beizubehalten, die man bereits vorher beim lauten Formulieren der Struktur hatte. Wenn sich diese Ausdrucksfaktoren beim Übergang in den Text deutlich ändern, kann man sich sehr sicher sein, seine Natürlichkeit verloren zu haben. Allerdings bringt es nichts sich darüber zu ärgern. Selbstbestrafungen verringern das Selbstwertgefühl und verursachen Verspannungen. Daher sind Selbstbestrafungen Todfeinde einer guten Textrespektlosigkeit. Das beste ist es in so einer Situation kurz inne zu halten, ruhig und konzentriert wieder mit der lauten Struktur zu beginnen und dann einen neuen versuch zu wagen. Die Fähigkeit eine gute Textrespektlosigkeit zu erlangen ist nicht nur eine der wichtigsten Fähigkeiten eines Method-Schauspielers, sie ist auch eine der Kompetenzen, die am meisten Übung erfordert. Beispielvideo der Struktur(Vorübungen, Hautteil und Übergang in den Text): http://youtube.com/watch?v=e3wgvocV8RE Weitere Beispielszenen: - Abschied Dies ist eine Demoszene, in der ich gemeinsam mit meiner Kollegin Verena Müller gespielt habe. Sie ist aus der Flur-Szene entstanden, in der Hamlet mit Ophelia Schluss macht. Dies war eine Übungsszene bei uns im Schauspielkurs. Ich habe daraufhin einen modernen Text dazu geschrieben und die Struktur haben wir weitgehend übernommen. Meine emotionalen Gegebenheiten sind: Emotional: depressive Selbstzweifel Emotional(am Ende der Szene): Selbsthass Beziehung zur Freundin: verliebt Beziehung zur Freundin(beim Wutausbruch): asozialer Hass Beziehung zum Onkel(über ihn wird zwar nur gesprochen, aber er spielt in der Szene denoch eine wichtige Rolle): bedrohliche Angst Video der Szene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIQCqXa05yE - Ausschnitte aus "Von Mäusen und Menschen" Streitgespräch mit Onkelsam Video der Szene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gppK7AORV0E Lenny bringt Curleys Frau um Video der Szene: Teil 1:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SztXeBZr4bA - Teil 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D63CmiYPwOU Lenny wird erschossen Video der Szene: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIlWTd4xnuQ